A Birthday I'll Never Forget Ever
by phioneXxX
Summary: It's Green's birthday and he's agreed to meet Blue at Nimbasa City's amusement park in the dead of night. Well, he was blackmailed but when it comes to Blue being blackmailed and actually agreeing on your own interest are the same thing. But when Blue doesn't show up, and Green is about to leave. A horrified scream pierces the silence and Green stays a little longer than he planned


_**A/N: **_**I wrote this for Green's birthday last year. The reason I am posting it now is because I only recently got a fanfiction account. I hope you enjoy ~ Green is my most favourtist most wonderfully loved for his badassery and smoking hotness and magical ability to kill any mood. IN OTHER WORDS HE IS BASICALLY MY POKEMON BIAS. like T.O.P. is with my kpop obsession ^.^ and yeah another sort of dark and a tad gorey themed fan fic... ENJOY :D I got most of my inspiration from the story Special Randomness Chapter 12: Horror Park. By 1358456. They are a very good author and have some of the most epic stories :D some of the death scenes may seem similar to those in the other story. But I assure you that I racked my brain and tried hard and came up with those ideas myself (⌒-⌒; ) the only thing that is basically the same is Gold and his billiard cue. Please don't flame for any other coincidences because thats what they are, coincidences. I spent almost a month coming up with all the deaths and I was very proud of myself. So all I'm asking is that if something seems like it has been in another FIC you've read, it is a coincidence nothing more, nothing less. -rant over- ENJOY. Thankyou to the anon reviewer who pointed this out to me. I guess I forgot to put the inspiration and credits to the people who really deserve them. But as I ranted about before. everything was a coincidence other than gold billiard cue thing. I was originally going to place this story at Platinum's mansion. But then I decided the theme park would be a bit creepier. **

**disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters list plot lines in any way, shape or form. Though I wish I did... OLDRIVAL WOULD BE CANON. AND SPECIAL. AND MANGAQUEST. **

_Tch, how does she get me every year? Where is she anyway? I've been waiting where she told me to wait for the past 10 minutes and she hasn't arrived yet. _I looked around._ There was no one there of course. It was 1:30 in the morning for Mewtwo's sake! Why did she pick such an unreasonable time? Well whether she likes it or not I'm going in without her. Now._

I walked slowly into Nimbasa City's famous amusement park. It was almost pitch black except for a few carnival lights that shone bright beams of light over the rides. The light cast shadows everywhere that seemed to move by themselves. I shivered. It was cold and it was getting sort of creepy... _That girl better not have tricked me._I decided to wait for 15 more minutes and if she didn't arrive within that time then I was leaving.

-15 minutes later-

I looked around for the last time. She wasn't there and I don't think she ever actually planned to show up. _Hmph, pesky girl..._ I started to walk towards the entrance when a loud high pitched scream pierced the silence. I spun around to the sound of the scream when I heard a lower pitched yell, a boy I presumed. Then one more scream, except this one sounded a bit choked. And finally, silence. I start to panic until I realize something. _Dark night. Nobody around. Creepy amusement park. Screams out of nowhere. It's too perfect to be a coincidence. Blue. She must of planned this under the claim of making my birthday more 'fun'._ I sighed. _I don't think she'll ever change...  
_

Well I might as well find out who she blackmailed to scream. I heard 3 different screams. Two girls and a boy. That could be any group of Dex Holders, there's so many of us now... 18 last time I checked. Some people don't really count like Cheren, Bianca and Wally but they have had possession of a Pokedex in the past so Blue would have information from which she could blackmail them with... I still don't know how she found out what my favorite candy was...

I walked towards the place where the screams came from. But nothing could have prepared me for what I found. I took a step back at the horrific sight. Three corpses lay in front of me. White, Black and Mei. White had a knife stabbed into her back and she was laying on her stomach. The only way I recognized her was her outfit and I am surprised I did, considering the amount of blood on it.

Black was laying on the ground in front of her, but he was on his back with a knife lodged in his chest. His clothes were in the same condition as White's, except bloodier. Black and White's hands were intertwined as they lay limp on the ground, it was obvious they had loved each other even at the very end.

I looked at the youngest Dex Holder, she lay a few meters away from her seniors. But unlike them, she didn't have a knife stabbed somewhere in her body. No, she had something worse. Mei's neck had been slit almost to the point of beheading. Her head slumped to the right and I could clearly see where she the skin had been sliced. It was then I knew this wasn't one of Blue's plans. Seeing White, Black and Mei here I assumed Blue had planned a surprise party. Invited all the Dex Holders and gotten them to hide until I arrived.

But someone else had arrived first.

The eerie silence was suddenly broken as a terrified scream filled the air. This time I didn't hesitate. I ran towards the sound, somewhere near the big Pikachu balloon. One of the carnival lights shone brightly on the balloon, allowing me to see through it. I could see four silhouettes. Two bulky people, which I assume were men were advancing on a skinny person which I think was a boy, it was hard to tell. The other person lay, unmoving on the ground behind the skinny boy. They had puffy hair and I think it was a girl.

I was about to go into action when the two men split up. One went behind the boy and the other stayed in front. The boy looked frantically around and attempted to run but the man behind grabbed him and held him in place. I jumped up and ran around the balloon. But I was too late, the boy, that I now recognized as Cheren, lay on the ground next to the girl, Bianca.

And she was dead.

I could see that her neck had been snapped because her head was at an angle it shouldn't physically be able to be in.

Cheren was pale but I could tell he was still alive. The two men were dressed clad in black and I couldn't see their faces because they had ski masks on. They hadn't noticed me yet, they were to busy making sure Cheren didn't live to the end of the hour. When he tried to move closer to Bianca's corpse, one if the men kicked him hard in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of him and he slumped onto Bianca's body.

He was dead.

I reached for my Scizor's pokeball when the men suddenly noticed me. They looked at each other and before I could call out my Scizor, they fled. I started to chase after them when I thought of a better idea. I headed towards the trees, I could follow them and they wouldn't even know I was there. I ran as fast as I could while avoiding the low hanging branches.

I quickly caught up to the men. They were heading into the haunted house. I was about to follow them when another man dressed in black appeared in my line of sight. The only differences between him and the others was that he was shorter and, he had a gun. As soon as I was sure no one else was coming, I crept over to the haunted house and went inside.

I walked silently around for a bit, trying to find the men when the sound of footsteps came closer and closer. I ran into one of the displays, and hid in the shadows. The footsteps turned out to be Platinum, Pearl and Diamond, who were walking in a single file line.

"I think we've lost them Missy." Diamond said. But no sooner had he said those words, a gunshot rattled through the air. I instinctively ducked. There was a loud grunt and a small gasp.

I looked up and saw that Pearl, who had been at the back of the line, was now on the floor writhing in pain. Platinum, who had been just in front of Pearl, was also on the floor. _But there had only been one gunshot..._ I felt my eyes widen in shock. That meant the bullet had gone straight through Pearl and into Platinum. The enemy had a gun powerful enough to kill two people in one shot.

Suddenly more footsteps echoed throughout the corridor and the man with the gun appeared. He took one look at Pearl and Platinum's jerking bodies and shot them both once. Immediately they both stopped moving and their cries of pain deceased.

They were dead.

Diamond stared at his friends' bodies, his face revealing pure terror. The murderer raised his gun and smiled. I could see his white teeth glinting in the dim light. I went to grab Scizor's pokeball again but my arm wouldn't move. I looked down to see that my sleeve had gotten caught on a 'fake' plant. I struggled to unhook it when the gun went off. I looked up just in time to see Diamond crumple to the floor.

He was dead.

I crouched down closer into the shadows as the man looked around. I couldn't let him find me, I had to make sure no one else suffered. Obviously satisfied he was alone, the man walked into the next empty corridor. I took this as a chance of escape. So I ran.

I made it out of the haunted house without running into any of the men. And while I was running I concocted a plan. I was going to try and find the other Dex Holders before the men did and get them out of there. But it was easier said than done. At the moment I was at a disadvantage to the enemy, they knew who they were going to kill and I didn't. I could only hope my guess at who they were going to kill was right.

During the 15 minutes I was alone, I had a vague look all around the park except for one place, the roller coaster. So that was where I was headed, hopefully what I would find would be pleasant. Though I highly doubted it.

I stayed in the shadows as I crept towards the roller coaster. Staying alert to make sure I wasn't being followed. I finally made it to the entrance of the old gym that contained the roller coaster. I slowly made my way inside, making sure I made no noise. I stopped short as I took in the gory sight before my eyes. It was clear the men were long gone from here, that Gold, Crystal and Silver had been some of their first victims.

Crystal was hanging upside down from her feet on the roller coaster. She had been tied there after her arms had been cut off. Her blood was trickling down her ghastly pale face and dripping onto the floor. Her arms that were no longer connected to her body were lying on the ground beneath her, in a pool of blood. In one of her hands there was a smashed pokeball.

She was dead.

Gold was hanging limp beside her, except he was the right way up. His billiard cue had been stabbed cleanly through his heart and was holding him in place on the roller coaster. Suddenly the cue started to slide out of his body and it clattered on the floor with a loud bang. Gold's body fell from its place on the roller coaster and landed on the floor. But as he was falling his cap came off his head, and his head... came of his body. It rolled over to me and stopped only when it hit my foot.

He was dead.

Gold's blank, lifeless golden eyes stared into my own green ones, seeming to say 'Why didn't you save me?'. I couldn't look at him anymore so I turned the other way, and immediately regretted it. Silver, or at least what was left of him, was on the floor in front of me.

He was dead.

They had been extra cruel to Silver, he had obviously put up a fight. Bits of Silver were scattered around the room. As I looked around, I noticed more and more tufts of red hair and chunks of flesh on the ground. Blue was going to be devastated, that is, if she was even alive. I had to get out if here, if there were any survivors I needed to find them. Quickly.

I hurriedly made my way out of the old gym and back out into the open. A feather floated down from the sky and brushed my cheek, making me flinch. I looked up, trying to see where the feather had come from. I soon had my answer. In the topmost carriage of the ferris wheel, a straw hat was stuck in the door. The window was smeared with blood and I couldn't see inside. But I didn't need to. I already knew who the blood belonged to. They'd gotten Yellow.

She was dead.

I felt a crisp breeze when suddenly something red flew straight into my face then fell onto the ground. My blood ran cold as I picked up the red object. It was Red's cap. It was ripped and shredded and covered in blood, but there was no mistaking it. It was Red's cap.

He was dead.

It felt like a piece of my heart had just been torn out. He was gone. My best friend was gone. One of the only people to make friends with me when I was being well, me. One of the only people to make me want to let down my mental walls. He was gone. The guy who made me the person I am today is gone. He's just... Gone... I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. But then I stopped myself. No, I wouldn't cry. I needed to be strong, strong for Red. He wouldn't want me to give up just because he was gone. No, he would want me to keep going no matter how tough it got. I would keep going, for Red.

A scream pulled me out of my thoughts. I would recognize that scream anywhere. It was Blue's scream. I started to run the fastest I'd ever run. I couldn't let her die, I just couldn't. She was all I had left other than my family. I barged into the new gym, the fashion runway. The three men were surrounding Blue and bashing her. They hadn't heard me come in thanks to the ski masks covering their ears. I crept up behind them and let my Scizor and Aracanine out. Blue saw me but I put my finger up to my lips and she understood.

Suddenly each of the men brought out 5 pokeballs. I silently signaled to my pokemon that Aracanine would attack the man on the left, Scizor would attack the man in the middle and I would attack the man on the right. I nodded and we pounced. I grabbed the man around his neck and held tight. I kicked him in the back to immobilize him and he fell to the ground unconscious. I looked over at Aracanine and Scizor, their men were unconscious as well.

Suddenly Blue screamed out in pain again. I spun around to face her and saw her clutching her chest. Purple liquid was oozing out of her body and I saw an Ekans trying to escape. It must have been let out when the men dropped their pokeballs.

"Scizor." I growled. Scizor understood what I wanted and nimbly flew over to the snake like Pokemon.

"X-Scissor." I said. Scizor's claws started to shine and he struck Ekans on the head, immediately knocking it unconscious.

I turned to face Blue only to see her lying, unmoving on the ground. Purple liquid still flowed from the wound on her chest. I rushed to her side and examined the wound closer. It seemed she had taken a Poison Sting to the stomach, that couldn't be good. Her breathing was shallow, her eyes were closed and her skin was deathly pale. I sat down next to her and in an attempt to help her breath, I placed her head in my lap. She tried to say something but I placed my finger on her lips. She opened her eyes slightly and stared at me, I just shook my head.

"Thankyou... Green..." She managed to say. Her normally bubbly voice was now quiet and had almost no power behind it at all.

"I told you not to talk Blue." I said to her, frowning. She tried to laugh but it came out more like a cough.

"No you -cough- didn't. You just -cough- shook your he -cough cough- head." She whispered.

I was about to say something back when her eyes closed and her breathing suddenly stopped. I forgot about everything else, all I could think was that this couldn't be true. Blue wasn't dead. Blue couldn't die. This couldn't be happening. I moved my hand to her wrist and tried to feel her pulse. I couldn't find it.

She was dead.

She was gone. Just like the rest of the Dex Holders. Blue wass now part of the list of people I couldn't save. I couldn't deny it anymore though. Blue was special. I had loved Blue. Even when she was annoying and evil, I had still loved her. I hadn't wanted to admit it, it would just make me seem weak. What if she hadn't felt the same way? But now I would never know... And she would never know either... I surprised myself when I started to cry. I never cried. I wiped my eyes and did the only thing I could think of. I kissed Blue.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this before, but. I love you... Even if I'm mean to you, I'm just trying to cover up the fact that I love you because I didn't know if you felt the same way..." I said to Blue's snow white face. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open. She looked me in the eye and said.

"I love you too Green. I always have and I always will."

I was shocked. I thought she was dead!

"But- But you were dead!" I cried.

She smiled and lifted her arm. Suddenly a gooey substance peeled off and I could see that her Ditto had been covering her pulse.

"I wanted to confess to you on your special day... But I didn't want to be like any other normal fan girl... I wanted to be the one in a million. I wanted to be, yours... But I wanted to make sure you loved me too. If you hadn't confessed right then I would've gotten up and had to pretend it was all a joke. You would've gotten mad and I would have had to accept you didn't feel the same way for me. Then I would have let you go. But you did confess and so did I. So now I don't have to forget about you. I'm so happy..."

So this was all a prank... Well two can play at that game.

"So the bodies?" I asked, acting outraged.

"Mannequins, made by Ruby."

_So that's why they were so realistic…_

"Men in black?"

"Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald stuffed with pillows."

_That would explain why one had a gun and was way shorter than the other two…_

"Poison Sting?"

"Glue mixed with purple food dye."

_Wow she was good… How did she mangae to make it come out of a 'wound'?..._

Time to go in for the kill.

"So you tricked me?" I said, sounding furious.

"Well... Yeah... But-" She started to say but stopped when I raised my hand in a slapping position. She closed her eyes and waited for impact. I took this as my chance. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She tensed up but quickly relaxed. I leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"Next time, I won't be so nice."

She giggled and snuggled closer to me, knowing I wouldn't hurt her.

"Happy birthday Green." She said while looking into my eyes. I sighed.

"Pesky girl..."

Then I gave into my desires and leaned in again.


End file.
